Problem: Rewrite the fraction as a decimal. $\dfrac{13}{10}=$
Solution: $ \dfrac{13}{10}$ represents $13 \div 10 $. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }10\text{ go into }{13}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${13}\div10={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{3}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }10\text{ go into }{30}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${30}\div10={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ \dfrac{13}{10} = 1.3 $